Brushing hair pulls oil from the scalp region and spreads it throughout the hair, adding body and sheen to the hair and keeping the hair healthy. To add even more body or to style hair in particular shapes, many people blow dry their hair as they brush it. When simultaneously blow drying and brushing hair; desirable results are achieved by pulling the bristles of a hair brush through the hair while heat, such as in the form of hot air, is applied directly to the hair. One method of brushing involves partially rotating the brush so that the bristles move through the hair. A user can usually rotate a brush about one half turn manually and, after each half turn, the user pulls the brush from the hair. The brush is then replaced in a new location, usually adjacent to the preceding location, and the process is repeated. Various brushes have been developed as an improved hair brushing means. Exemplary embodiments of such a brush are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,635 to Marino, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Accomplishing rotation evenly over all regions of the scalp is difficult because it is unnatural for a user to rotate his or her hand to the necessary positions. Specifically, blow drying one's own hair requires reaching around the head with the arms raised and providing the proper twist or rotation to the brush is very difficult in that position. Coordinating brush movement while aiming the dryer adds to the difficulty. Barbers and hair stylists can accomplish these positions more easily because they can move relative to a person's head.
In addition to brushing hair, it is often desirable to style one's hair in a particular manner, such as curling straight hair or straightening curly hair. Usually, a separate apparatus in addition to a brush is necessary to curl, straighten, or otherwise style the hair.